


Не уверена, что оно нужно, или У Дженсена огромный член

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик переводился для феста "Tinhat Party".<br/>Бета Elga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уверена, что оно нужно, или У Дженсена огромный член

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Even Sure This Needs a Title or Jensen's Dick Is Huge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54751) by mistyzeo. 



Предлагая Дженсену переехать, Джаред не ожидал, что они так быстро придут к согласию. Но Дженсен упаковал вещи и переселился из отеля в комнату на нижнем этаже дома Джареда. Они поладили со скоростью света — Дженсен оказался идеальным соседом: он был слегка неряшливым и потому не имел ничего против бардака Джареда, зато свой бардак не выносил за пределы своей комнаты, и когда они начали постепенно привыкать к совместной жизни, то он устроил бардак на кухне и в гостиной. А еще у него был отличный музыкальный и «киношный» вкус, так что Джаред быстро наложил лапу на его богатую коллекцию DVD.

А еще он был сексуальным. Но от этого точно вреда не было.

С той самой минуты, как Джаред увидел его впервые, когда пожимал руку за дверями кабинета Крипке, он был вынужден мысленно повторять одну и ту же мантру, едва Дженсен оказывался поблизости и выглядел особенно крышесносно— или даже выглядел как обычно, и звучала эта мантра так: «Не приставай к коллеге». Джаред довольно сносно контролировал себя, когда речь шла о важных вещах, и как он ни хотел вмять Дженсена в стену и вылизать с ног до головы или разложить на кухонном столе и оттрахать до потери сознания, он не собирался разрушать то, что постепенно становилось по-настоящему прекрасной дружбой.

Из Дженсена получился отличный друг — даже лучше чем сосед. Он смеялся над глупыми шутками и нарочито сумасшедшими ужимками Джареда. Его чувство юмора было сухим, как пустыня. Джаред всегда отставал на полшага, когда Дженсен подшучивал над ним, и в эту долю секунды уголок рта Дженсена кривился в ухмылке, у него становился такой удивленный взгляд — взгляд самых, черт побери, потрясающих зеленых глаз, — и он начинал смеяться раньше Джареда. Но Джаред никогда не чувствовал, что его опустили, напротив — ему нравилось, что Дженсен проявляет такое внимание. 

Так что Джаред держал руки при себе. 

В буквальном смысле. И довольно часто. 

Поначалу это не было проблемой. Джаред просто запал на Дженсена и чувствовал себя немного неловко, когда дрочил в душе и представлял лицо Дженсена (а также его руки, и рот, и задницу, и живот, и спину). Было что-то неправильное в желании обладать своим другом и коллегой, который, к тому же, ни о чем не подозревал.

Джареду всё время хотелось трогать Дженсена, и тот, мать его, позволял ему это делать, сам охотно обнимал Джареда в ответ и разрешал на людях облапывать себя с ног до головы. Дженсен даже отвечал ему взаимностью, клал руку на спину, или опускал голову на плечо, или прижимался к нему во время перерыва между дублями. Иногда Джаред гадал: может, они встречаются, просто не занимаясь сексом, а он и не в курсе? Дженсен точно скрыл бы от него что-то эдакое.

Когда их продлили на второй сезон, Дженсен позвонил и спросил, живет ли Джаред всё в том же доме и можно ли у него перекантоваться, как в прошлом году.

— Черт побери, да, — сказал Джаред, — конечно, чувак! Собирался позвонить и предложить то же самое… да, ведь это и твой дом тоже.

Дженсен засмеялся так тепло и проникновенно, что Джаред изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на мурашки, волнами побежавшие по спине.

— Отлично. Просто отлично. В смысле, от тебя воняет собаками и ты ужасно готовишь, зато арендная плата невысокая!  
— Заткнись ты, — широко улыбнулся Джаред. Мама подняла бровь, когда он с этими словами зашел на кухню и приветственно кивнул. — По крайней мере я могу встать рано утром, чтобы накормить твою жалкую задницу. Не знаю, что бы ты без меня делал.  
— Я тоже не знаю, — с неожиданной нежностью в голосе проговорил Дженсен. — Ну ладно, мне пора бежать, но поздравляю со вторым сезоном и до встречи в августе! 

Положив трубку, Джаред задумчиво нахмурился. 

— Это был Дженсен? — спросила мама с подозрительной улыбкой. 

— Ага, — произнес Джаред. — Он звонил насчет шоу и моего дома — нашего дома — в Ванкувере. 

— А это правильно? 

Джаред прищурился.  
— Что?..

— … что вы, парни, опять живете вместе? 

— Ну да, — выдавил Джаред. — А в чем дело, мама? 

— Ни в чем, — не стала объяснять она, лишь странно подмигнула. — Я просто рада, что вы хорошо ладите.

Когда они в августе вернулись в Ванкувер, Джаред по-прежнему был не в своей тарелке. Приехав из аэропорта с собаками, Джаред увидел Дженсена: тот, приготовив обед, ждал его в гостиной, и сердце в груди сжалось.

Потом ему уже не казалось, что дрочить, думая о Дженсене, неправильно. Джаред втрескался в него по уши — признать это было лучше, чем закупорить и навсегда отвергнуть эту мысль.

Конечно, осознание влюбленности не спасало от того факта, что теперь он хотел Дженсена постоянно, и как хотел! Чувственный рот Дженсена стал еще более манящим, а от случайных прикосновений, казалось, било током. Дженсен искоса поглядывал на него во время съемок сцены — и у Джареда затапливало жаром низ живота; теперь ему требовалось больше, чем обычно, времени на попытки скрыть несвоевременную эрекцию под фланелевыми рубахами и мешковатыми джинсами Сэма. Дженсен облизывал губы и у Джареда вставало. Дженсен, уставая, запускал пальцы в волосы, ерошил их, и у Джареда вставало. Дженсен шел перед Джаредом из одного павильона в другой, и у Джареда вставало.

Дженсен держал чашку с кофе и разговаривал с помощником режиссера, а у Джареда вставало. 

Ситуация становилась всё нелепее. 

А потом начался кошмар.

Снимали сцену боя. Дин и Сэм навалились на монстра недели, собираясь задать ему жару, — дело приняло неприятный оборот, и Сэм отлетел через всю комнату и распластался на пытавшемся подняться Дине. В сценарии значилось, что Дин окинет его взглядом и выдаст что-то нахальное вроде: «На первом свидании не даю», а Сэм закатит глаза и слезет с брата, и они совместными усилиями завалят-таки монстра.  
Все шло гладко, Джаред эмоционально и физически подготовился к сцене и поглубже загнал все неуместные влюбленные мысли в специальную коробку с надписью «Не сейчас» у себя в голове. Утром он подрочил в душе; теперь он был спокойным и невозмутимым и не обращал внимания, что Дженсен выглядит особенно растрепанным и милым. Джаред смотрел на щетину Дженсена и умирал от желания провести по ней зубами; смотрел на нежную бледную шею и умирал от желания покрыть ее поцелуями. Ага, щас. Джаред совершенно не обращал на него внимания.

Джаред упал Дженсену прямо на колени. Он тяжело дышал. Он играл роль. Серьезно. Дженсен приоткрыл рот и дерзко, по-диновски, ухмыльнулся, отчего сердце Джареда заколотилось еще сильнее. Веснушки, не замазанные гримом и подсвеченные резким сценическим светом, ярко выделялись на щеках; глаза были ослепительно зелеными, что означало — ему хорошо. От тела Дженсена шло тепло, он держал Сэма в объятиях Дина. Джаред оцепенел. Дженсен произнес свою реплику, подмигнул, а Джаред свою запорол. 

— Ладно, — сказал Ким, выключая камеру. — Попробуем еще раз? — Джаред стал подниматься с Дженсена, но Ким добавил: — Нет, Джаред, только твою реплику.

Ну да, сейчас снимали только Джареда, так что Дженсен мог оставаться на месте, удобно устроившись.  
Наконец шутки закончились, они сделали два дубля без камеры, но Дженсен оговорился, и тут Джаред опять облажался. Он начинал возбуждаться— ну еще бы, столько времени удобно прижиматься к телу Дженсена. Он чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы живота Дженсена, когда тот говорил; как он придерживает Джареда за запястья, не давая двинуться. И Джаред поймал себя на мысли: что еще мог бы сделать Дженсен, удерживая его на себе? И тут же представил, как трется о его пах, прижимаясь членом к бедру, а потом, о господи, у него встало.

Джаред неимоверным усилием воли справился с собой и отыграл сцену.

— Отлично, — сказал Ким. — Знаю, вам, парни, нужно время, чтобы разогреться, но у нас сегодня еще куча работы. — И добавил, обращаясь к съемочной бригаде: — Пять минут, чтобы установить камеру с другой стороны, и начинаем с момента падения. 

«Охренеть», — подумал Джаред, сползая с коленей Дженсена и вытирая потные ладони о джинсы. У него есть пять минут, чтобы взять себя, черт побери, в руки, а потом он опять… окажется в зоне поражения — на Дженсене, и камера будет у него почти что перед носом. Все увидят, насколько он повернут на своем коллеге. Отлично. 

Дженсен просто лежал на полу, положив, однако, руки себе под голову, и смотрел на Джареда с улыбкой. Он не попытался встать, лишь приподнял колени и слегка расставил ноги, и Джаред почувствовал, как заливается краской лицо и учащается пульс. Бесполезно, блядь. 

Он встретился взглядом с Дженсеном, и тот подмигнул. Черт бы его побрал.

— Готовы? — спросил Ким, и Джаред, обливаясь потом, встал на отметку. Это было так глупо — он уже не подросток и знаком с Дженсеном не первый год, и всё же было нормально, и… — Мотор! — крикнул Ким, и Джаред повернулся, споткнулся и точно по сигналу снова упал на Дженсена.  
— Сэмми, знаешь, я не из тех девушек, которые… — произнес Дженсен голосом Дина, но со своими интонациями. Джаред вздрогнул и снова продул реплику. С Дженсеном было так хорошо, тепло и уютно, его большие руки обнимали Джареда за плечи, а жаркое дыхание обдавало лицо…  
— Перекатывайся, — проворчал Ким. — Давай еще раз, Джей. 

— Заткнись, Дин, — огрызнулся Джаред, надевая фирменное недовольное выражение номер тридцать пять — то самое, на котором читалось: «Не могу поверить, что мы родственники», «Ты ведь помнишь, что мы родственники, да?» и еще «Дин, прекрати меня трогать». Но, господи боже, он не хотел, чтобы Дженсен перестал его трогать! Он хотел, чтобы эти руки касались всего тела, скользили вниз по спине, хватали за задницу. Джаред был готов поклясться: ладони Дженсена идеально лягут на его задницу, и если Дженсен стиснет посильнее … черт, Джаред и не заметил, что качнулся бедрами к бедрам Дженсена, который, похоже, тоже был возбужден.

Дженсен вскинул брови, и Джаред знал, что это значит — он немного испортил ему настроение. На сей раз реплику запорол Дженсен, и пришлось делать еще один дубль.

Следующий дубль получился получше, потому что Джареду удалось взять себя в руки. И когда Дженсен отпустил его плечо, чтобы смахнуть из уголка глаза грязь или пыль, чтобы та не попала под линзу, Джаред съехал вниз, схватил Дженсена за локоть, протащив его по полу, и прижался к нему совершенно по-другому.

У Дженсена был стояк. Джаред ощутил выпуклость на его джинсах, и Дженсен замер. Он отнял руку от лица, посмотрел на Джареда потемневшим взглядом, покраснел и выдохнул. Джаред снова придвинулся, но теперь он ощущал, какой Дженсен на ощупь. Большой. Не глядя, не дотрагиваясь руками, а только прижимаясь бедром, Джаред знал, что у Дженсена чертовски большой член. 

— Эй, ну серьезно, — произнес Ким, нарушая тишину. Джаред отскочил и оперся на руки. — Продолжим, ладно? Вернёмся к этой сцене чуть погодя. Аминь. 

— Можно мне перерыв на десять минут? — не подумав, брякнул Джаред и, когда Ким кивнул, вскочил с Дженсена и пулей выбежал из павильона. Член пульсировал, джинсы натянулись, и от каждого движения грубая ткань терлась о чувствительную кожу даже сквозь трусы. Он всё еще чувствовал прикосновения рук Дженсена и его чертов член, огромный, твердый и горячий, на своем бедре.

Джаред протопал по ступенькам трейлера и захлопнул за собой дверь, а потом тяжело привалился к ней, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он обхватил член сквозь джинсы и, запрокинув голову и облизнув губы, застонал. Он вёл себя совершенно непрофессионально — но разве можно было от него в такой момент требовать профессионализма? Он расстегнул джинсы и рывком спустил их вместе с трусами до колен и снова застонал — член полностью встал. Джаред был на взводе и практически готов спустить лишь от того, что прикасался к своему лучшему другу, о котором, к тому же, постоянно фантазировал. 

Ну да, это было неудивительно. Особенно когда друг реагирует точно так же, когда у него встает на ровном месте и когда у него _такой_ член.

Джаред хотел его. Он сам был немаленьким, так что ему нравились большие члены (и хрупкие девушки). Конечно, надо было набраться терпения, но Джаред просто балдел, когда его трахали таким большим членом. Он любил сосать длинные члены, вбирать их до основания; ему нравилось ощущение власти и нравилось дарить удовольствие. Он хотел Дженсена — хотел встать на колени и взять в рот, взять глубоко, и держать за бедра, и заставить Дженсена трахнуть его горло. 

Его собственный член, зажатый в кулаке, стал твердым как сталь; на головке выступила смазка. Едва сдерживая стон, Джаред провел большим пальцем по короне и усердно задвигал рукой, представляя теперь уже без всяких угрызений совести, что дрочит он член Дженсена. И Дженсен, дрожа (о господи, вот так!), будет толкаться в его руку, а Джаред прикусит кожу на его шее и оставит засос. 

Джаред запустил другую руку себе между ног, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к яйцам, чувствуя, какие они тугие и полные, тяжелые и чувствительные. Он вздрогнул, задев кожу за мошонкой, и толкнулся пальцем прямо в сжатое кольцо мышц. Дженсен вставит ему до основания, и Джареду придется растянуться, чтобы принять его огромный толстый член.

Джаред уже собирался кончить. Он чувствовал, как покалывает вдоль позвоночника, как поджимаются яйца, и, разжав кулак, которым стискивал член, просунул палец внутрь. Он думал о том, какой у Дженсена большой член, и сжимался вокруг пальца — но что значит такое ничтожное вторжение по сравнению с тем, что Джаред себе напредставлял!

Он кончил на пальцы и выгнулся, привалившись к двери; колени подкашивались. Стон, вырвавшийся из его горла, гулко разнесся по трейлеру, и Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не простонать имя Дженсена.

«Это выше моих сил», — подумал Джаред. Он или трахнется с Дженсеном, или умрет, попытавшись это сделать.

Когда Джаред, уже помывшийся и вытершийся, но по-прежнему возбужденный, вернулся на площадку, Дженсен, улыбаясь, отошел от стола с едой и вразвалку приблизился к нему; его уши порозовели. Джаред искоса посмотрел на коллегу.

— Готов работать?

Дженсен просиял.

— Всегда готов. Джей, давай прекратим выебываться, ладно? 

— Конечно, — расстроенно сказал Джаред. У Дженсена был такой вид — одновременно озорной и понимающий, будто он знал, чем Джаред только что занимался. И, возможно, даже одобрял. Джаред подавил дрожь, и они вернулись к съемкам. 

К концу рабочего дня Джаред устал как собака. Он сидел в джипе, откинув голову на подголовник и безвольно опустив руки. Дженсен тоже выглядел усталым — опустил подбородок на грудь и закрыл глаза, надев наушники. 

Клиф высадил их на подъездной дорожке. Джаред с трудом поднялся по ступенькам и открыл дверь. Дженсен шел прямо за ним, и Джаред слышал, как звякнули ключи на столике и как мягко зашуршала ткань, когда тот повесил пальто. 

Мечтая поужинать и рухнуть в постель, Джаред двинулся на кухню, и тут Дженсен произнес:  
— Джаред. 

Тот остановился и повернулся.  
— Да? 

— Надо поговорить. 

Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Дженсен злился. Выражение лица скрывала темнота, но поза была напряженной, плечи расправлены, а ноги широко расставлены.

— В чем дело? — осторожно спросил Джаред, стараясь говорить спокойно, но вместо этого вышло как-то виновато.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, — сказал Дженсен, делая шаг ближе. — Джей, кончай вешать мне лапшу на уши.  
— Что происходит? — Джаред выругался про себя за то, что не смог остаться невозмутимым. Обычно он не боялся гнева Дженсена — тот вообще был не из вспыльчивых парней, но сейчас все было по-другому. Нельзя терять самообладание. От тихого ледяного голоса Дженсена горело всё лицо и дергался член. И Джаред, посмотрев на Дженсена и вспомнив, как его член прижимался к его бедру, невероятно завелся. 

«Подожди минуту», — подумал Джаред, но закончить мысль не успел. 

— Думаю, между нами возникло небольшое недопонимание, которое нужно устранить, — произнес Дженсен. — Похоже, ты что-то недоговариваешь.  
— Послушай, — сказал Джаред, выставляя вперед руки в, как он надеялся, умиротворяющем жесте. — Чувак, если ты о том, что было днем, я очень извиняюсь. Я не специально… честно, очень неловко получилось, да? — О господи, если Дженсен собирается дать ему по морде, пускай уж врежет наконец и положит конец всем его страданиям.

Глаза Дженсена вспыхнули, и он сделал еще один шаг вперед.

— Джей, мне кажется, мы говорим на разных языках, — уже мягче сказал он, потянулся и взял Джареда за руку. 

И положил ее прямо себе на пах. 

«Трахни меня», — подумал Джаред, решив, что, должно быть, свихнулся. Дженсен крепко держал свою ладонь поверх его, не давая отдернуть руку, и Джаред понял, что у него стоит. Он почувствовал жар даже сквозь джинсы, почувствовал, сместив пальцы, как дернулся член. Он оказался гораздо больше, чем думал Джаред, и на ощупь был таким же, как и десять часов назад, когда упирался в бедро Джареда. Черт возьми, наверное, не меньше восьми дюймов.

— Я… — начал он, и Дженсен притиснул его к стене, зажимая руки между их телами, и ладонь Джареда осталась прижатой к паху. Теперь они определенно говорили на одном языке.  
— Так лучше? — рокочущим шепотом спросил Дженсен, касаясь губами ключицы Джареда, а свободной рукой обхватывая его за шею.  
— Блядь, да! — услышал Джаред свой голос и наклонил голову, а Дженсен поднял свою и поцеловал его — сначала нежно, медленно, дразняще, и Джаред разомкнул губы. Он сдавленно застонал, и Дженсен, не прерывая поцелуя, улыбнулся.  
— Боже, — сказал он, отстранившись на миг, и посмотрел Джареду в глаза. — Джей, я мечтал об этом целую вечность.  
— Хочу тебя, — согласился Джаред и наклонился за еще одним поцелуем. Дженсен был не против. Каждый раз в уголках глаз у него от удовольствия появлялись морщинки, когда он впивался в губы Джареда поцелуем; прикусывал их, посасывал язык, проводил своим языком по зубам, а щетина нежно царапала кожу Джареда.

В голове у Джареда прояснилось, и он понял: Дженсен дает ему разрешение. Он целовал Дженсена, а тот вжимался пахом в его руку. Джаред просто стоял, как идиот; он стиснул пальцы, и Дженсен охнул.

— О черт, — прошипел он, закрыв глаза, и Джаред сжал снова, в то же время толкаясь членом в ладонь Дженсена. Дженсен высвободил руку и дернул Джареда за шлевку ремня, пытаясь подтащить еще ближе, но Джаред продолжал поглаживать его через штаны. Другой рукой он провел по изгибу поясницы Дженсена, заставляя прижаться сильнее, и тот застонал и опустил голову ему на плечо.  
— Хочу отсосать тебе, — сказал Джаред, кусая Дженсена за шею, оставляя на ней засос. — Дженсен, я ужасно хочу отсосать тебе, ну пожалуйста.  
— Да, — ответил Дженсен, и его голос гулко разнесся по темному дому, — да, господи, сделай это.  
Джаред, не убирая руку с паха, немного оттолкнул Дженсена и опустился на колени. Он посмотрел на Дженсена сквозь челку — тот смахнул ее с лица и с улыбкой заправил прядь за ухо. «Да, блядь, он великолепен, и он будет моим», — подумал Джаред.

Он вжался лицом в пах Дженсена, лаская выпуклость, очерчивая ее губами. Дженсен застонал и двинул бедрами, толкнувшись в щеку Джареда, — тот обхватил его бедра обеими руками.

— Черт побери, какой у тебя большой, — пробормотал он, не прерывая своего занятия. — Где ты, твою мать, его прятал?

Дженсен напряженно засмеялся и запустил обе руки в волосы Джареда — теребя, гладя, играя прядками, проводя по ним снова и снова:  
— Его трудно прятать, когда ты рядом. 

Джаред фыркнул.  
— Да уж. 

— Заткнись, Падалеки, — зарычал Дженсен, но Джаред готов был поспорить: если бы он смотрел сейчас на его лицо, то увидел бы, что тот покраснел до кончиков ушей. Ему нравилось, как Дженсен краснеет.  
— Иди сюда, — он отпустил бедра Дженсена, начал расстегивать ремень и молнию. Дженсен не мешал — просто гладил Джареда по лицу, глядя на него сверху вниз и чуть-чуть приоткрыв рот, будто в некотором изумлении. Джаред отвел взгляд, задрал рубашку, расстегнул джинсы и поцеловал Дженсена в пупок. Дженсен замычал, отпустил голову Джареда, чтобы сдвинуть джинсы ниже.  
— Господи, ты хочешь его, да? — прошептал Дженсен. — Джей, ты же днем дрочил, правда? После того, как мы запороли ту сцену? 

— Да, — бездумно выдохнул Джаред. — Ужасно тебя хотел.

Джаред обхватил член Дженсена, провел пальцами по горячей плоти. От него пахло потом, кожей и лосьоном после бритья, над которым Джаред прикалывался. Джаред снова поцеловал Дженсена в живот, лизнул кожу и одновременно стал дрочить. Он не очень хотел смотреть на него, чтобы не разрушить фантазию. Член Дженсена был толстым, длинным, твердым и слегка подрагивающим, он так удобно лежал в его ладони. Джаред провел по влажной и липкой головке, и Дженсена вырвалось: «О!» Это было просто очаровательно. Джаред повернулся, мазнул губами по стволу, лизнул и взял головку в рот. 

— Блядь, — простонал Дженсен и снова схватил Джареда за волосы. Тот закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, игнорируя всё остальное: пульсацию собственного члена, жесткий пол под коленями. Он чувствовал только вкус Дженсена на языке и его дрожь под пальцами. Дженсен терся истекающим смазкой членом о нёбо, и Джаред понимал: Эклз старается не торопить события. Однако самому ему хотелось броситься в этот омут с головой!

Джаред вдохнул, подавил рвотный рефлекс, шире открыл рот и взял глубже. Он отстранился на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом снова заглотил член. Тот был такой толстый, твердый и чертовски огромный (а ведь еще несколько дюймов не поместились в рот!), что было трудно дышать. Дженсен с присвистом втягивал воздух, а выдыхал, жалобно хныча, время от времени повторяя «Джаред», как молитву.

У Джареда по подбородку текла слюна. Он расслабился и прижался еще сильнее, и Дженсен едва не закричал, когда горло раскрылось, и член скользнул внутрь.

— О черт, — громко выругался Дженсен, — Джаред, ты что творишь?

Тот отстранился, улыбнулся и сделал вдох, а потом снова вобрал член в рот, а Дженсен схватил Джареда за волосы. Джаред слегка выпустил член Дженсена и провел по его бедрам, притягивая к себе до тех пор, пока Дженсен не понял, что от него требуется, и не начал, тяжело дыша, толкаться внутрь.

— Блин, блин, блин, — простонал Дженсен, — о господи, твой рот, он просто охуительный. — Он попытался расставить ноги, но не получилось — мешали джинсы, и внезапно Джаред захотел, чтобы он разделся. — Я сейчас кончу, — произнес Дженсен, и Джаред немедленно выпустил член изо рта, поднимаясь на ноги и не обращая внимания на жалобный протест. Дженсен притянул его к себе, грубо поцеловал, слизывая собственный вкус с губ Джареда, и тот застонал и потащил Дженсена за собой.  
— Пошли, — сказал он, натягивая джинсы обратно на задницу Дженсена. Его член, влажный от слюны Джареда, всё так же стоял навытяжку. Дженсен оторопело запнулся, когда Джаред потянул его за руку.

Джаред привел их в комнату Дженсена, находившуюся здесь же, на первом этаже, и разделся по пути к кровати. Он повернулся — на нем остались лишь трусы, натянувшиеся под смешным углом; на ткани расползалось мокрое пятно. Дженсен стоял у двери и пялился на него. Джаред почувствовал, что сердце уходит в пятки, почему-то решив, что Дженсен передумал.

— Дженсен? 

— О господи, — ответил тот, стягивая футболку через голову и пересекая комнату, — ты просто охуительный, чувак, ты даже не представляешь, какой ты охуительный. — Он снял кроссовки, спустил и отбросил джинсы, а потом стал подталкивать Джареда к кровати. Джаред выгнулся, тут же пожалев, что не снял трусы, но Дженсен вытянул руку и избавился от них. И вот наконец они оказались друг перед другом абсолютно голые; кожа на коже. Член Джареда касался члена Дженсена, их животов, и Дженсен потянулся и поцеловал Джареда.

— Выеби меня, — попросил Джаред между поцелуями. — Давай, Дженсен, ну пожалуйста. 

Дженсен замер, расставив колени и широко улыбаясь, а потом качнулся к Джареду.  
— Ты уверен? У меня большой.

Джаред застонал, схватил Дженсена за бедра и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Да, конечно. 

— Я очень, очень тщательно тебя подготовлю, — многообещающе проговорил Дженсен. Джаред откинул голову на покрывало, а Дженсен потянулся, взял Джареда за руку и поцеловал его.

Наконец Джаред оттолкнул его и выгнулся, и Дженсен не удержался от смешка.

— Ну что, начнем? — Дженсен хлопнул его по бедру, и Джаред перевернулся, встал, опираясь на локти и колени, и уткнулся лицом в подушки Дженсена. Они пахли им: шампунем, гелем и еще чем-то легким — должно быть, это и есть собственный запах Дженсена, и Джаред, о господи, будет ощущать его на себе после всего этого!

Дженсен слез с кровати, но руку со спины Джареда не убрал; потом вернулся, положил презерватив возле локтя Джареда и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть его в поясницу. Джаред застонал в подушку, и Дженсен раздвинул его ягодицы, а потом, без всяких предисловий, лизнул между ними. Джаред сомкнул пальцы за головой в замок, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, и Дженсен лизнул еще раз, уже не поддразнивая, по-настоящему, вылизывая его вход, пока Джаред не начал стонать без остановки. Пара его бывших парней занималась с ним риммингом, но из любезности — всё было совсем не так, как сейчас. Дженсен смаковал его с таким гребаным энтузиазмом, что еще чуть-чуть — и Джаред кончил бы.

Но нет. Дженсен поцеловал Джареда в спину, нежно укусил за ягодицу, а потом отстранился — и вставил в него два скользких пальца. Джаред толкнулся назад, пальцы Дженсена вошли глубже, и удивленный и довольный возглас Дженсена было трудно не услышать. Дженсен повернул руку, покрутил пальцами и задел простату, и по телу Джареда растеклось обжигающее удовольствие.

— Блин, да, — сказал Джаред, опуская голову. Он видел, как Дженсен устраивается между его ног, и видел свой собственный возбужденный член. Потом Дженсен стал покрывать поцелуями его бедра, ягодицы и спину. — Еще. 

Дженсен кивнул, не отрываясь от ласк, и к двум пальцам, растягивая Джареда, присоединился еще один. Дженсен выпрямился, и теперь Джаред видел лишь его руку, ласкающую его член, в то время как второй рукой он разрабатывал его вход.   
— Давай же, — произнес Джаред, толкаясь назад и вверх, блядь, прямо в руку Дженсена и вперед, в никуда. — Давай же, чувак, пора. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Дженсен, очевидно, позабыв свое обещание делать всё медленно, но Джаред больше ждать не хотел. — Подай мне резинку.

Джаред нащупал презерватив и открыл пакетик зубами, затем просунул руку между ног и натянул его на член Дженсена. Дженсен зашипел и толкнулся, и Джаред воспользовался возможностью и еще немного подрочил ему. Затем он потянул, направляя член в себя, и отпустил, уперевшись локтями и расставив колени еще шире.

Дженсен надавил на вход головкой — она оказалась широкой, и было больно. Но потом Дженсен провел по вспотевшей спине Джареда, бормоча «охуительно», и медленно качнулся вперед. Джаред прикусил подушку и расслабился. Дженсен медленно и ровно погружался в него дюйм за дюймом и наконец коснулся бедрами его бедер, волосками — ягодиц; и покрывал плечи и шею Джареда поцелуями. 

Джаред пытался что-то произнести — раздалось неразборчивое мычание. Дженсен трахал его, и все мысли испарились из головы. Дженсен заполнил его до предела — Джаред чувствовал, что разъят надвое, насажен на член, не может двигаться, не может дышать…

— Ну как? — над ухом сказал Дженсен. — Джей, ты такой классный, господи, ты до охуения тесный. 

— Ууммгг, — ответил Джаред — дар речи к нему так и не вернулся — и понадеялся, что Дженсен понял, что ему офигительно хорошо.

Тот снова поцеловал его в плечо и спросил:  
— Можно? 

Джаред кивнул и впился пальцами в бедро Дженсена. Тот чуть вышел и толкнулся назад, повторил движение и стал размашисто вбиваться, то выходя, то заполняя до предела.

— Я не… — произнес Дженсен, прижался лбом к спине Джареда и стал двигаться быстрее. — О, господи.  
Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку, которой тот держался за его бедро, и потянул ее вниз, к своему изнывающему, сочащемуся смазкой члену. Дженсен сжал его пальцами и стал дрочить. Джаред уже готов был кончить в любую, блядь, секунду; он опустил голову и смотрел, как Дженсен дрочит ему, как его пальцы уверенно скользят вверх, а потом вниз, потом снова вверх, лаская головку, и потом опять вниз. Он напрягся в ожидании оргазма, и Дженсен застонал — Джаред сильно изнутри сжал его член — и продолжил что есть мочи в него толкаться.  
— Дааа, даа… — прошептал Джаред, комкая подушки и простыни, — Дженсен, блядь, да, сильнее. Сильнее!

Дженсен повиновался — Джаред застонал, содрогаясь всем телом, и кончил Дженсену на пальцы. Тот вздрогнул, поцеловал Джареда в плечо, не выпуская из рук его член, а Джаред всё кончал, дрожа и извиваясь под ним.

Наконец Джаред рухнул без сил, Дженсен опустил руку, напоследок сжав посильнее, выпрямился, обхватил бедра Джареда липкими ладонями и стал самозабвенно в него вколачиваться. Джаред качнулся ему навстречу, и шлепок кожи о кожу вышел громким и неприятным.

Дженсен толкался, повторяя: «а, а, а», а Джаред приподнялся на руках, сменив угол. Дженсен сдержал крик и стал входить медленно, плавно, и вот его плечи затряслись, и он кончил. Джаред бы кончил вместе с ним, если бы не успел раньше. Дженсен крепко держал его за бедро и продолжал трахать.

Потом он выдохнул и повалился на Джареда, уткнулся лицом в его лопатку, и Джаред развернулся и попытался поцеловать его — немного промахнулся, а Дженсен улыбнулся и что-то пробормотал в ответ. Он отпустил бедра Джареда и вышел, и Джаред поморщился от боли. Дженсен быстро скатал и отбросил презерватив, и тут же снова обнял и поцеловал Джареда.

— Твою мать, — Джаред осторожно пошевелился и положил руку Дженсену на грудь.  
— Господи боже, — согласился Дженсен, а потом добавил: — Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько… 

— Возможно, имею, – ответил Джаред, ткнулся носом ему в щеку и поцеловал в подбородок.

— Мы просто идиоты, — заключил Дженсен. 

— Хм, — довольно и сонно сказал Джарел; его глаза слипались. — Можно остаться? 

— Блин, да конечно. — Дженсен провел ладонью по его волосам, и Джаред понадеялся, что дрочил он ему не этой рукой. Или что Дженсен успел ее вытереть. Да какая разница. Дженсен поцеловал его в лоб, а потом приподнял подбородок и поцеловал в губы. Легкий сначала поцелуй затянулся надолго. 

— Утром я приготовлю тебе завтрак, — спустя какое-то время едва слышно пробормотал Джаред, удобно положив голову Дженсену на плечо.

— Я и так уже на седьмом небе, — прошептал Дженсен, и это была чистая правда. 

 

Конец


End file.
